Weird Science
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: After the death of Kelsi's science teacher, a mysterious man comes in to Henting Middle School to take the teacher's place. But this man may not be safe, as the Dragon Sisters think. It turns out that their suspicions are correct when they discover that this man is out to destroy the girls! Season 1, Book 3 of the Kung Fu Humans series. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A (Seemingly) Normal Morning**

* * *

**Okay, let me just start off by saying, this is book three, season one of the Kung Fu Humans series. If you are new to the series, I suggest you go read story number one in the series (titled 'Kung Fu Humans') before reading this story.**

**Second off... Ha! HA! When did everyone think that the world would end? 12-21-12. What day is it today? 12-22-12! HA! IN YO' FACES MAYANS!**

**Well, ****the Mayans left out all the leap years****, so even if they're right, we have another 2 years left at least...**

**Here's chapter one!**

* * *

The wind whipped through my hair and stars looked down on Po and I as we stood under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Po gazing at me, looking like he does when he talks about Kung Fu- all dreamy like, in another world. He looked like that now. But his eyes weren't in space. They were on me, seeming to look right into my soul.

"Po, please tell me!" I laughed, looking back at him, my heart racing. He never looked at me that way, never, so why was he gazing at me this way now? "Why have you been looking at me like that? It's been going on for weeks now, and it's late May. I've been a Dragon Sister for a month and a half, and you've never done this before. Po, please tell me!"

Po looked unsure, like he was deciding something in his mind. Finally, he sighed and turned to me. "Kelsi," Po said to me, holding my hand and looking into my blue-ish green-ish eyes. "I just wanted to tell you… how much I've been in love with you. Ever since you came to the Jade Palace and were named one of the Dragon Sisters, I've been attracted to everything about you. Your looks, your strength… your eyes."

I blushed, heat rising to my cheeks. "Po, I have to admit, ever since I heard the story of the Dragon Warrior, I've been in love with you," I said back, wanting to be trapped in this romantic moment forever. "I don't know what it is about you that I love, but I… love it." I leaned in closer to him, batting my eyelashes. I wanted him to think I was absolutely irresistible. "I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone. I'm incredibly greedy when it comes to you. I love everything about you."

Now it was his turn to blush. All of a sudden, he leaned over, puckering his lips up. I smiled, closing my eyes and doing the same. We were going to do it. Our lips would meet, and I would have my first kiss-

"Kelsi!" Po yelled. I opened my eyes and found him mad at me, fury in his jade green eyes. "Kelsi, wake up!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What? Po, what about our moment?"

"Kelsi, really! You're going to be late for school!" Po yelled at me. But this time his voice had changed. It wasn't his voice. It sounded like the voice of-

I looked up. "Mom?" I asked…

* * *

I opened my eyes to find me laying in my bed and my mother yelling at me in my bedroom doorway. She was in a red robe, pink pajamas underneath, pink slippers on her small feet. Her short, chocolaty brown hair with streaks of gray was in a small ponytail, a clip holding it up. Her blue-green eyes were full of exhaustion, as they usually are nearly every morning.

"Wake up, Kelsi, you're going to be late for school!" she exclaimed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said, yawning in between my words. "I'll get ready! What time is it?"

"Around seven twenty five," mom answered, turning around and leaving.

My jaw dropped. Oh no. I couldn't miss the bus. I had never missed the bus in all of middle school (probably because the bus stop is literally right in front of my house), and I couldn't miss it now. I jumped out of bed to get changed.

* * *

A few minutes later, I threw my yellow button-down coat on. It was around seven forty.

"Kelsi!" my younger brother Lance yelled from outside. "The bus is here!"

"Dang it!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed my backpack and purse, threw them over my shoulders, and ran across my lawn. The doors of the bus had closed, but our bus driver, Bob, opened them for me (Author's note- our bus driver's name is literally 'Bob'). I thanked him, and walked down the aisle to where my two best friends and the other two Dragon Sisters, Trinity and Nicole, were sitting. I sat at the end of the seat next to them, and the bus took off down Lint Street.

"Tardy-pants!" Trinity exclaimed, giving me a light punch on the arm.

"Sorry, I was having a weird dream," I said. "It made me miss the alarm clock, that annoying thing."

"And what was that dream about?" Nicole asked. "And please don't lie and say it was about noodles."

I laughed at the Kung Fu Panda reference. "Po confessing his love to me," I finally admitted. My friends broke out laughing.

"In your dreams, Kelsi, in your dreams," Trinity smiled. "Man, only Kelsi Faith Rider can have those kinds of dreams. But why can I totally not see you and Po together?" she asked sarcastically. "Hmm, let me think. Oh yeah, he's a panda, and you're a freaking human, for crying out loud! Look at the facts, Rider!"

"And what ever happened to that kid Andrew that you were in love with?" Nicole asked, my two best friends staring at me.

"Oh, I still love him," I said. "I'm literally torn between two guys." I slumped down in my seat. "Living in two worlds is hard."

"You bet," Trinity replied. "Sooner or later, mom's going to find out our secret, and ground us until college for doing Kung Fu without her permission!"

"No she won't, because we can't tell our secret to anyone!" I replied, sitting up straight. "Let's make a promise that we'll never reveal our secret to anybody at all!"

"But-"

"Nicole, nobody."

We all put our pinkies out and did a three-way pinky promise. "Now we'll all repeat after me," I said, feeling like a true warrior, like a real leader of the Dragon Sisters. "I, please insert name here."

"I," we all said in unison, and then said our names.

"Will never reveal the secret of Ai's necklaces to anyone under any circumstances."

We repeated what I said, and I continued.

"Or else if I do, I will lose my two best friends, my life as a Kung Fu warrior, and will never be given any popcorn when at Kelsi's house."

The girls giggled and we repeated the sentence.

"And that's a promise I will live by until I die and pass this necklace to my daughter," I said. "Amen."

"Did you have to add the 'amen' part?" Trinity asked.

"Okay, you don't have to say 'amen'," I said.

The girls laughed and repeated me. We let go of each other's pinkies. Throughout the entire ride there, we talked and laughed, like we usually do on the bus. When the bus doors opened, we walked out of the bus and looked up at the mighty two buildings of William E. Henting Middle School.

* * *

We walked side by side into the building, many other students behind us, turning off their cell phones, cursing at each other, talking, and laughing. Trinity turned the corner to get to the eighth grade building, I went up the stairs to the seventh grade wing, and Nicole went out the door to the sixth grade building, Lance not far behind her.

I trudged up the stairs and went to my locker. It was right next to room 503, the main science lab. What I mean by 'main' is that almost every single student has been in this science lab, because the teacher there, Mrs. Donner, teaches sixth, seventh, and a little eighth grade science. She has a lot to handle, even though she isn't the only science teacher.

I put the stuff for my afternoon classes away, took out the stuff for my morning classes out, and closed my locker door. For period one, I needed to go to Social Studies class with Mr. Cogswell, room 510. I walked across the hall and into the room, where only half the class was sitting in their chairs and Mr. Cogswell was at his desk, grading tests. The rest of the class hadn't arrived yet, probably talking with their friends and would come in when the homeroom bell rang.

I sat down in my seat and looked across the room. Sure enough, Andrew was sitting in his seat, talking to his friends, laughing. That light, bell sounding laugh that rang through the air always made my heart melt. Short, black hair, chocolaty brown eyes, kind of chubby, adorable- I wished he knew what I felt for him.

Andrew has been my crush ever since I met him when I was in sixth grade. I felt something for him around October. I didn't know what it was. I longed to be around him, and whenever he came up to me, I was… happy. Happier than I had been in a while. In November I looked over myself and finally realized it was love. But in January, I found out that Andrew loved another girl- a girl who, Edward Kelly had told me later, rejected him.

Here's how it all went down- Andrew kept telling me that he was going to ask out some girl and kept chickening out. The next day, I heard him telling Edward Kelly, a guy who was in my sixth grade classes, that Andrew's friend asked the girl for him, and the girl said no. I felt that I had a better chance of being with Andrew, but afterwards, I found out that he still loved her. I still liked Andrew, but I was… upset about it. But I never gave up on love. I forgot about Po and paid more attention to Andrew for awhile, and then when I discovered Po was real- I'm just completely torn now.

Andrew isn't just my crush. He's my friend. I mean, really. He and I talk a lot. By talk, I mean that we can sit down and have a real conversation. I smile at his jokes, and he smiles when he sees me smile. That smile always brightened up my day. When I was in a bad mood, I could just talk to Andrew about anything in the world and I'd be happier. We smile and laugh together. We've been smiling and laughing together since the beginning of sixth grade, when we started middle school, and we first met (which was one of the best days of my life).

On that day I knew that I had found a friend. Maybe more than a friend. But it wasn't until when I realized that I was in love with him that when he smiled and laughed, I looked deep into his eyes and saw something that I'd never seen before in a guy- I thought I saw hope. It's very hard to tell you what hope looks like. A sparkle in his eyes, and they turned a brighter shade of brown. Like that hope meant that he was thinking (I hoped he was thinking), 'This may be her. This may be the one.'

I talked to my friends around me, Becky and Sabrina, for a few minutes while other kids came in. The bell rang when everyone had been seated. A few seconds passed, and the announcements came on.

"Good morning Henting," a familiar voice said into the loudspeaker. "This is Mr. Carton, your principal. Please rise for the pledge of allegiance."

I knew the pledge so well that I was able to say it without thinking (well, duh, I'd been saying it for over nine years). While we recited the pledge, I was thinking about my dream. Maybe it's a vision of something to come. I wanted it to be, Po kissing me and confessing his love for me. But a part of me didn't. A part of me wanted to be with Andrew.

Po or Andrew? I had a better chance of being with Andrew, since Po was much older than me (I read somewhere on the internet that he was supposed to be around twenty eight), but if I got rejected by him… I just don't know what to do!

We all sat down and another person came on the loudspeaker. "Good morning," she said. "Today is Monday, May seventeenth, and it is an A day. A few announcements. Tonight is Henting's annual pasta night. Come with your friends and enjoy a lovely pasta dinner, and help raise money for the school. Desert will also be served."

Pasta night. I may ask my mom if Lance and I can go to that.

"Students, an important assembly will be held in the auditorium this morning," the woman continued. "Sixth graders will go during period one after announcements, eighth graders will go period two, and seventh graders will go period three. Attendance is mandatory. At the assembly, an important announcement will be made, so make sure you're there."

An assembly? The last time an assembly was held it was to stop the violent protest that had been going on throughout the school to get Mr. Mc'Kennley, a gym teacher, fired from his job. That was in the beginning of the year. I wondered what this one was about.

The woman went on with the announcements about when the yearbooks would come in (they'd come in soon, because it was late May already) and how all sixth grade language sheets are due next week (the language that the sixth graders want to keep going on- you could choose from Sign Language, Spanish, French, and Italian. I picked Italian, Trinity picked Spanish, and Nicole's going to take Sign Language). When the announcements were done, Mr. Cogswell started the lesson on World War Two, which I tried my hardest to pay attention to.

I copied notes down in my notebook, paying close attention to my teacher speak. My eyes darted across the room once or twice to look back at Andrew, who was as focused on the lesson as I was. I told myself to look back at the board. I can't do bad in Social Studies this year. Last year, there was a time where I was doing horrible in Social Studies, and forgot some of my homework (which didn't sit well with mom and dad). I promised myself that it would never happen again, and it never did. But I still want to do good.

* * *

Period one passed, and period two came quickly. I tried my best at cooking during home and careers (but I may have accidentally burnt the pasta a bit), and then period three came- the assembly. I walked down to the auditorium, which is very close to where my home and careers class is (so I got to choose from all the good seats), and I sat in the third row in the middle towards the right. I sat next to a few of my friends, Becky (who could be my twin with her blonde hair, blue eyes, thin figure, and glasses), and Sabrina (black hair that's usually in a braid, dark brown eyes, and tan-ish skin). We talked for awhile, about how our lives were going and about things that were going around the school.

"It's horrible, what happened to Mrs. Donner," Sabrina said at one point. "I didn't know her that well, but I feel extremely sorry."

"Me too," Becky agreed.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You haven't heard?" Sabrina asked.

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"Mrs. Donner-" Becky was saying, but stopped when five familiar girls walked into the auditorium, laughing at something. All heads turned to them. The girls walked down the aisle and up front next to a large group of boys who were looking at them like they were wolves looking at hunks of fresh meat.

"The Fab Five," Becky muttered, glaring at the girls.

The Fab Five is a group of five widely known, fashionable, popular, gorgeous girls at our school. Other girls long to be like them, boys dream of dating them. I despise them. I want to be one of the girls, having boys love me greatly. I really do.

The leader of the group is Nicki Natziana, a girl who was in my Kindergarten class. I was friends with her at a time, but in second grade, when the Fab Five was formed, I stayed as far away from her as possible. Nicki has shiny black hair that rests on her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, light, flawless skin, and a skinny, tall figure. She is very talented and smart, and is always using the latest products and wearing the hottest fashions. Her family is rich (her dad owns a pizza place), and her house is extremely large (I went there once when I was young- but only once).

The other members are four other girls who treat Nicki like their queen. One is Sophie Calliope, who has curly dark blonde hair, blue eyes, light, flawless skin, a skinny, short figure, and glasses similar to mine.

Tina Calliope (Sophie's twin sister) has straight, dark blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, the same light flawless skin, and a skinny, tall figure.

Melody Johnston has dark chocolate brown eyes, short, brown hair, a tall figure that's not quite as skinny as the other girls, and the same skin tone.

Last but not least, Liz Virginia. She has curly black hair, light brown eyes, circular glasses, she's a little shorter than the other girls, and unhealthily skinny. Together, the girls are the most attractive bunch to ever walk through this school, and all heads turn in their direction when they walk by.

We stared at the Fab Five. Oh, how I wanted to be Nicki Natziana. I wanted to be beautiful, to be loved by countless boys. To be able to find a boy that I like and easily confess my love to them, knowing that they will love me back. I wanted to be rich, being pampered by my parents and getting endless amounts of things for my birthday and Christmas. Oh, how I wanted to be Nicki Natziana…

* * *

**Hi! How did you like this chapter? Please leave a review in the box below and tell me what you think about the chapter, what I can change and make better, and if you liked it or not!**

**Well, I'm planning on finishing posting this story over winter break (which, for me, ends on 1-3-12). So keep an eye out for upcoming chapters! Bye!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi (a.k.a, Kelsi)**


	2. Tragedy

**Chapter Two: Tragedy**

**HELLO PEOPLE! So, yeah. It's the day after Christmas (hope everyone had a nice holiday!). I woke up sick yesterday, but after taking some medicine I felt almost back to normal. And now I'm basically completely sick... gives me more time to write. SEASON ONE BOOK 6 IS ONE CHAPTER FROM THE END! WOOOOOOOOOOOT!...**

**...Sorry if I scared you.**

**Chapter 2 is ****_here_****!**

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone in the grade to enter the auditorium. Soon, the room was packed. No seat was empty (well, we have the biggest grade in the school, so no seat would really be left empty), as I saw. Eventually, the bell rang, and the period had begun. Principal Carton came onto the stage and walked to the microphone, beginning to silence the students. He has tan skin, black hair, and a slight beard. Black glasses similar to mine rested over his eyes, and today he was dressed in a black suit. I noticed a family of teary people (I noticed a hysterical blonde haired young woman wearing a red dress) sitting up front, near the stage.

"Students, settle down now, students,_ please_!" he said, speaking into the microphone. Soon, everyone heard him and shut their mouths (we have the most disrespectful, talkative grade in the whole school, I've noticed). "Students, I bet you're all wondering why you're here this morning-"

"That's _exactly_ what we're wondering, Bill!" a student screamed. Many kids laughed, and I rolled my eyes at the dis-respectfulness of that student.

"Excuse me, but what you just did was disrespectful and _rude_," Mr. Carton said. "I'll see you in my office next period."

'Ooh's and laughter echoed through the room. Mr. Carton ignored them.

"As I was saying, I bet you're all wondering why you're here," Mr. Carton said. "Well, some of you may have noticed that Mrs. Donner, an eighth, seventh, and sixth grade science teacher, one of the best teachers in the school, is not in school today. Well, unfortunately, she has… passed away."

I gasped along with the hundreds of other gasping students._ Dead? But how? How awful! _The sounds of gasps and other students crying erupted in the auditorium.

"Yes, I know, it's… horrible," Mr. Carton said into the microphone. "She was in a terrible car accident over the weekend."

Was it just me, or did I see tears forming in the eyes of our principal, the toughest man in the entire world?

"A few words from her sister, Annie," Mr. Carton quickly said, and thrust the microphone into a woman who looked exactly like Mrs. Donner. Brown hair, light skin… But when I looked closer, I saw that her eyes weren't like Mrs. Donner's blue ones. They were lime green. Annie wasn't crying like the rest of them. She had an extremely sad expression on her face, but she wasn't crying like the hysterical blonde woman.

Annie went on to speak to us about her younger years. "When I was a child," she started, "I always fought with my twin sister, Rina Donner. She was younger than me by seven minutes, and I always thought that I could boss her around because I was older. I did so, and she fought back. We spent many years fighting, and I began to question if we really loved each other. When we went off to college, we had said goodbye by… fighting. As soon as I finished college, I got a good job, and soon, I bought my own house. So did Rina. We didn't talk for about ten years. That was until recently, when she called me to ask how I was doing. We talked a lot after that. She died so suddenly, I didn't have time to tell her that I never meant what I said to her…"

She looked off into the distance, the sad expression still on her face.

Other family members came up and said a few things. Her mother came onstage and said how good of a daughter Mrs. Donner was. Mr. Carton came back and said that Mrs. Donner was the most amazing teacher the school had ever seen. The hysterical woman went onstage and said through sobs that her name was Elizabeth, and that her mother was the best mother in the universe. When she was onstage, things got really awkward, but I think I started crying, too, because I remembered the _last thing_ that Mrs. Donner had said to me…

* * *

It was on Friday of the previous week, only four days before today. Mrs. Donner was handing back our science tests that we had taken on Wednesday.

"Kelsi!" she called. I went up to take my test from the teacher, the test I'd taken a week before. I was sure that I had failed. I studied hard the night before, but I got so tired that I fell asleep right there on the couch. I knew some of the stuff, but not all of it, and I was sure I would get-

I gasped at the score. Ninety five.

Mrs. Donner looked at me. "Nice job, Kelsi Writer," she said, winking.

That was Mrs. Donner's nickname for me. Kelsi Writer. She gave everyone the coolest nicknames (Megan was Meg-O, Becky was 'The Beckster', Peter was 'Pumpkin Eater'). Mine was Kelsi Writer because 1) I love to write, and 2) My last name, Rider, sounds like 'Writer'. So it was perfect.

At the end of the period, Mrs. Donner called for me to come to her desk. "Don't worry, I'll write you a late pass," she said.

I walked up to her desk, still jovial after that ninety five, and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Kelsi, I just wanted to tell you how _proud_ I am of you," Mrs. Donner said, smiling. "The last few tests you took, those were all eighties and eighty fives."

I nodded, remembering how upset my parents were. The passing grade in my house was eighty five.

"This score will bump your average up a bit," Mrs. Donner explained. "Keep this up, and you'll finally get on that high honor roll, my friend."

I looked at my teacher. She was very pretty. Brown hair, in a ponytail, light blue eyes, and the light skin.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "I've been studying."

"I can see that you have, Miss Writer," said Mrs. Donner. "How much?"

"More than usual," I replied.

"Well, keep up the good work!" my science teacher replied, writing out a late pass. "See you tomorrow, Miss Writer." She handed the pass to me, and I took it while getting up out of my seat.

"Thanks, bye!" I said, walking out of the classroom. I punched the air. "Yessss," I muttered, walking down the hall to my next class…

* * *

I came back to reality when Mr. Carton came back on the stage. "Soon after the passing of Mrs. Donner, a former teacher volunteered to teach here in the place of her," he explained. "Please welcome Mr. Nepolotano!"

We applauded the new teacher. A man with white hair, light skin, and gray eyes walked onto the stage. He was dressed casually, in a blue collared shirt and gray pants. He took the microphone and spoke into it for a minute.

"Thank you," he said, his voice loud and raspy, the sound of fire crackling in a fireplace. "I am Zachary Nepolotano. I used to teach chemistry at 'Lapeer East High School' in Lapeer, Michigan, so I can assure you that I have a large amount of teaching skill. I was friends with Mrs. Donner, and after her death, I felt that I should step up and teach science in her place. So that's what I did. I hope that I can get to know you students for the time that I'm teaching here at Henting Middle School."

He kept on speaking, and I noticed that his eyes were scanning the room very quickly, like he was looking for a student among the crowd. His eyes laid on me, and they laid there for a long time. It was like Mr. Nepolotano was a wolf, carefully watching its prey. I didn't know it yet, but that was what was happening- he was the wolf, and I was the prey.

I had never thought about Mrs. Donner that much until that very day. The entire day I was out of whack. I answered questions wrong, I tripped a lot in the hallways- I was a mess. But I think Mrs. Donner's death did that to all of us. Most of the school was upset and out of it, and all period my math teacher, Miss Katie, just sat at her desk and cried while the class did worksheets. All period long. It got annoying after awhile, but I remembered that a teacher had just died. Miss Katie and Mrs. Donner had been good friends…

* * *

The two forty bell rang and everyone sped outside, running to their lockers, grabbing their backpacks, eager to get home. I walked to my locker and opened it. The entire time I was thinking about getting home and training at the Jade Palace with Trinity and Nicole. I was incredibly angry at all the people in the world who had driven absentmindedly and killed someone. Not just the one who killed Mrs. Donner.

I ran into Nicole on my way down the stairs, like I always do. She looked like the saddest person on Earth. She was clutching a tissue in her right hand, and a purple binder in her left. The color around her eyes was a dark pink, and she looked mad. So incredibly mad.

"Hi," I said.

"I _hate_ the world," Nicole replied. It made me step back a bit. Never had Nicole said anything like that. At least, I haven't heard her say anything like that throughout the almost nine years we've been friends.

"Which one?" I whispered jokingly.

"_This_ one!" Nicole exclaimed as we walked out the door and into the beautiful spring sunshine to our bus. "Teens do drugs, kids curse as old as six, people are lazy and waste money on things that they don't need when there are people starving in the world, and… and…"

"Trust me, Nicole, I'm probably going to chose to spend my life in the animal world, too," I replied silently.

"Good," Nicole said. "_I hate it here. I hate reality._"

I had never heard Nicole talk like that. She always acted like she had the best life in the world. If she had a choice, she wouldn't leave this Earth. But I think the death of her favorite teacher has changed all that. Caused Nicole to open her eyes and look around at what the world has become. Caused her to start to turn into a young lady. I don't know how Trinity would react to that.

* * *

We rode the bus in silence, Trinity, Nicole and I. The only time we spoke was when the bus was pulling in front of my house at around three o' clock.

"What time should we depart?" I asked them quietly.

"As soon as possible," Nicole said. "I need somewhere to take my anger out."

"How about three thirty?" Trinity suggested.

I agreed, and we went our separate ways at the corner. The girls went onto Lint Court, I went into my house on the corner of Lint Court and Lint Avenue.

Three thirty. That was usually the time we chose to meet in the animal world. We had been going there every day to train and improve our Kung Fu skills. Well, we had to go. We're the Dragon Sisters, aren't we? And even if we didn't have to go, I would go anyway. I would go to escape this horrible place called 'reality'.

* * *

My younger brother, Lance, had already ran inside the house before me and was telling our mom about Mrs. Donner's death. I could tell that he hadn't cried one bit today.

Mom seemed sad about the passing of Mrs. Donner. "I liked Mrs. Donner," she replied to Lance. "She was probably the best teacher of yours that I've met. She knew what she was doing."

"She was much better than Miss Katie," I replied. "Dress wise."

Mom smiled. "Yep," she said.

You're probably guessing that our parents have blonde hair. Wrong. My mom has short, brown hair, and the same blue eyes that Lance and I have. My dad has jet black hair with streaks of gray and the same blue eyes as us. I had no clue where our blonde hair came from, until I heard that my parents both had blonde hair when they were younger.

I spent the thirty minutes doing a little homework. I was almost done when three thirty came by. Lance, of course, had barely done anything. He gets distracted easily.

I put my books down and looked at the clock. Three twenty-six. My alarm clock was four minutes behind, so it would be three thirty. I got off of my bed and looked in the mirror. Ai's ruby necklace was still there. That necklace seemed to give me power. It made me confident and strong. It was like some of Ai's power was seeping into me when I wore this. So I wore it all the time.

I closed my eyes and pressed my thumb down on the dark red gem in the middle of the gold diamond shaped plate. 'The Jade Palace in the animal world,' I thought.

I felt myself getting swept off my feet. I opened my eyes. My room wasn't there anymore. It was all darkness. Suddenly, the dark color turned to a blue canvas with puffy clouds. In the distance I could see a sun. I felt myself falling.

"Ow!" I yelled when I hit hard ground. I looked around me. I was in front of the Jade Palace in the animal world. I smiled through the pain. Seeing the Jade Palace always made me smile. Because I know that there's another place away from reality that I can escape to.

I heard familiar screams coming from above, and I looked up. At first I saw nothing, but then, two tiny figures appeared, falling.

Trinity and Nicole yelled when they hit the ground next to me. Trinity looked over at me. "We really need to find a less painful way to get here," she said.

I nodded. "Agreed," I replied.

* * *

**That's a wrap for now! Hmm. This Mr. Nepolotano character seems... fishy. IS HE OUR MAIN VILLAIN IN THIS BOOK?**

**Please leave a review in the box below, it really helps!**


	3. Stopping and Thinking

**Chapter Three: Stopping and Thinking**

* * *

**I hope you are all having a happy last few days of the year!**

**New Year's Eve is tomorrow, and to me, New Year's Eve means turning on Syfy channel and watching THE TWILIGHT ZONE MARATHON, in which they will show every single episode from The Twilight Zone (my 2nd favorite TV show ever, first is The Big Bang Theory) ever aired! YES! Then all our friends will come over and we will drink champagne and play video games and party, watch the ball drop, party some more, they'll leave, and I'll crash on my bed. The next day, it's more Twilight Zone Marathon and resting up for school. That's basically my New Year's plan every year.**

**Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"I want to know!-"

*punch*

"The identity!-"

*punch*

"Of the complete idiot!-"

*punch*

"Who killed Mrs. Donner!"

*punch punch punch kick*

The training course almost exploded when Nicole got on it. She attacked the arrow shooter, punching every arrow that came at her with ultimate force, and they just broke into tiny pieces.

"I wish_ I_ was that angry," I whispered to Trinity, dodging a couple of arrows.

"Why?" she asked, grabbing an arrow in between my pointer finger and thumb and breaking it in half.

"So I can do as well as Nicole," I replied. I almost got hit in the face with an arrow, but Nicole punched it out of my way. Instead of breaking, the arrow flew in the other direction and nearly hit Po's face.

"Yeah, you _destroy_ those arrows, sister!" Trinity cheered.

I looked at a shocked Po. "She's not having a good day," I explained to him. "She's taking her anger out on the _poor_ arrows."

"But why is she-"

"Can't talk, Po!" I replied, kicking a group of arrows.

"I'm pretty mad as well," I told Trinity as an arrow flew past my ear.

"No, duh," she replied, obviously mad too.

Trinity ducked under one arrow, then got back up and grabbed another between her index finger and thumb.

"Quick, eh?" she asked me.

"Pretty fast," I replied. "But can you beat this?"

I looked up. A group of about five arrows was headed in my direction. I ducked, and used the front of my sneaker to kick the back of them. The arrows sped up and flew into the door.

I smiled at Trinity.

"_I_ could do that," Trinity said softly.

I laughed, continuing to break arrows.

Nicole was on fire. She broke any arrow that came her way. We stood behind her, breaking the ones that she missed. We must have been doing it aggressively, because when Shifu walked in to see how we were doing, he stared at us as we broke the arrows.

"Stupid_ idiot_!" Nicole was yelling, her anger coming out. "Killed Mrs. Donner! Drove _absentmindedly_! Ugh!"

"Humans!" Shifu exclaimed. We immediately stopped what we were doing and ran up to him, our bodies dripping with sweat. Was he mad at us for being so aggressive?

"Yes, master?" we asked in unison.

"Human, I'd like a word with you," Shifu said.

"Which one?" I asked. Shifu really needed to be more specific when he said "human".

"Nicole," Shifu said, pointing to Nicole.

"Okay, master," Nicole replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Over the weekend, my favorite teacher, Mrs. Donner, died because of another human. I only heard about it today, and I'm… really angry about it."

Nicole looked like she was about to cry, sadness welling up in her deep brown eyes. Trinity put an arm around her younger sister. "We're mad too," Trinity said. "Mad at the human world."

"Mad at the_ stupid people_ in the human world," I added.

"Yes, thank you, Kelsi," Trinity muttered, holding Nicole tighter.

Shifu looked at us, and I could tell that he felt sorry for our loss. "I feel that some meditation is necessary," he told us. "Go to the peach tree and meditate, humans. It's the best way to cure anger."

We bowed. "Thank you, master," we said in unison, and the girls and I walked out the door.

* * *

Once we were outside, we ran, eager to get to the peach tree and meditate. "I call the best spot!" I exclaimed.

"Is there really a 'best spot'?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, in fact, there is," I said.

We arrived at the peach tree. I sat down at the 'best spot'- directly under the tree, front and center, where you could see the entire valley. The sight was beautiful. I reached up and grabbed a peach off of the tree, and took a bite. The juice dripped down my throat and seemed to laugh and dance in my mouth.

"I'm in_ heaven_," I thought out loud.

"Yes, we _are_," Trinity said.

We sat there and meditated for awhile. I paid close attention to the sounds around me- birds chirping, the breeze blowing, people talking in the valley below us. After awhile, I forgot about the human world, and focused on everything around me. Soon, I felt like I was… home.

But is this _really_ home? My home is a house on Lint Street, in Renningville, New York. I was born in Renningville, grew up in Renningville, and never want to leave Renningville. But now that I know that there's another world where I am welcome, where I can get away from reality, I don't know where my home is.

Ai once said to us, "Where your lover is from will determine where you spend your lives." Or something along those lines. Well, I sort of love two people, from two different worlds. One is in the human world, one is in the animal world. I have barely any chance of being with either of them. I really don't know what to do.

'_Kelsi, don't think about it now,_' I thought. '_It's the middle of May. You've known about this place for a little over a month. You have all the time in the world to figure out where to spend your life._' That was true. I had a lot of time to figure out where to live.

If I chose this place, the animal dimension, I would have to reveal my secret to my family, because time would not stop in the human world if I chose to live here (Ai explained that to us as well).

But if I chose to remain in the human world, I would miss this place. My heart would long to train again like I can now. And I've wanted to come here for years before I found Ai's ruby necklace. I would surely miss this place if I remained at home.

I would have to tell my daughter about this place. If I had a daughter. Trinity, Nicole, and I would give these necklaces to our daughters and tell them about the animal world. If we stayed in the animal world, we'd tell our daughters about the human world. We would have to give up our necklaces and give them to our descendants...

It made me think, who had this necklace before I did? Who were the last keepers of the three necklaces? Was it my mother, Mrs. Bacon, and one of Mrs. Bacon's sisters? If it was, then my mom would have told me about the animal world by now. Maybe mom wanted me to figure it out by myself. To show me the movie Kung Fu Panda and then stuff the necklaces in the case of my nook. After all, she was the one who suggested we see Kung Fu Panda in the first place, wasn't she? Maybe mom, Mrs. Bacon, and one of her sisters got together and put their necklaces in my nook case.

But maybe my _dad_ had it. Maybe my dad's mother (who I had called Grandma Sylvia, before she, unfortunately, died) had it, and passed it on to my aunt Riley, my dad's younger sister. Aunt Riley never got married or had any children, so maybe my dad went to visit her, and Aunt Riley told him to give me the necklace. But then how'd she get the Emerald and Diamond necklaces?

All this confused me. All the thinking about which parent had the necklace and where it came from. Did I get it from dad, who got it from Aunt Riley, who got it from Grandma Sylvia? Or did I get it from mom, who got it from Grandma Olivia?

Grandma Sylvia… I couldn't help but remember her. Or _try_ and remember her. I barely remember Sylvia Rider. I was very young, only three years old, when she passed away. I thought hard, and I remembered her a little. She had short, gray hair; wrinkly, light skin; the same blue eyes as mine; she was around five foot two; and she was skinny. Sylvia couldn't walk up the stairs, so mom and dad had to hold her while she walked up the steps to our front door. I remember her as being very kind and sweet. I also remember that seeing Lance and I brought a smile to her lips.

Grandma Sylvia and Aunt Riley lived in the same house. Aunt Riley never bothered to get a job, and Grandma Sylvia needed someone to take care of her. Aunt Riley was the laziest person that I had ever met. Her hair was always greasy, and the house was always a mess. I haven't seen Aunt Riley since I was four years old. The last time I saw her was after the last time I saw Grandma Sylvia, and yet I can remember Grandma Sylvia better than Aunt Riley. It's probably because I almost never stop and think about Aunt Riley. I almost always stop and think about Grandma Sylvia.

I think I was three and a half the last time I saw Grandma Sylvia. She had come over to our house for the night. I was running around with Lance, who was only two. I remember a few memories from that day. I remember that my mother was making my bed, that my father was sipping wine (my relatives _love_ wine, and whenever we have family gatherings, my parents make sure that there's two bottles of wine in the fridge).

One memory I remember better than all others. It was the last time I saw Grandma Sylvia. She was sitting in my mom's armchair. I was running around the house, laughing, stopping to talk to Grandma Sylvia once in a while. She was smiling at me, like she always did.

I turned around. On the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room was a small, fake rose with a pin glued to the back of it. A boutonniere, as some people would call it. I reached up as far as I could and grabbed it off of the wall.

"Here, Grandma Sylvia, this is for you!" I said to her, handing her the rose.

She smiled and thanked me, pretending to smell it. I laughed, telling her that it was a fake rose.

That morning, when Grandma Sylvia left, I was running around the house like I always did. Then I noticed something- the fake rose that I had given to Grandma Sylvia was sitting on the arm of my mom's chair. But for some reason, I just picked it up and brought it to my room, instead of telling my mom that Grandma Sylvia had forgotten the rose I gave her. Because something inside me was telling me that Grandma Sylvia would never receive this rose.

One day soon after, my parents got all dressed up and dropped Lance and I off at my mom's parent's house. I didn't ask them where they were going, and neither did Lance. We played together and watched television, and occasionally talked to our grandparents, who were from our mother's side. Little did we know, they were the only grandparents that we had left.

When I didn't see Grandma Sylvia for a couple of months, I started to wonder what happened to her. I don't remember Lance or I asking where she went, and I don't remember our parents telling us where she went. I guess our parents explained to us where she was when we got a little older and we could understand what happened to her.

I was a little mad that I hadn't been taken to Grandma Sylvia's funeral. But when I got older, I realized that I was only three when she died, and I wouldn't understand what was happening if I was there. When I turned eleven, I began thinking about her even more. I guess that I was trying to remember her, to try and hold onto the foggy memories that I had of her before they vanished and I forgot about her, like my memories of Aunt Riley did. But I never really realized that she was gone. I always imagined that she was still on this Earth, and that she would visit us soon. Very soon.

The fake rose stayed on my dresser in my room for a couple years. I forget what happened to it. All I know is that I haven't seen it in many years. It walked away one day, and it never came back. Maybe it flew away to heaven, and Grandma Sylvia really did receive it. Maybe Grandma Sylvia was looking at me meditate from heaven and saying, "That's my granddaughter, the leader of the Dragon Sisters."

At least, I _wished _that she was.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNNDDDD that's a wrap! Just 4 more chapters until the end! **

**So, thanks for reading! Please leave a review in the box below, and have a happy and safe New Year's Eve! And watch the Twilight Zone!**


	4. Dark Dreams, Weird Science

**Chapter Four: Dark Dreams, Weird Science**

**I am feeling like I lost reviewers... I have to contact Shinigamilover2.**

**So, this is chapter four. Chapter 5 will be up on Saturday or Sunday... yeah. Not much for me to say.**

* * *

"No… go, go, go, go… YES!"

The score was nine to nine. All I needed were the Mets to make a home run. And they did.

"I told you so!" I said to my brother. "I told you that the Mets would come out on top this season!"

"You didn't tell me _anything_," Lance replied, giving me a weird stare.

"Well, I'm telling you now," I said. "The Mets will come out on top this season!"

"Kelsi, how many world series' have the Mets won?" my dad asked me, sitting in his usual spot on the couch.

"Two," I replied.

"And how many have the Yankees won?" Lance asked.

My voice got quieter. "I don't know, like, twenty seven?"

"Close enough," Lance replied.

"But look how good they've been doing," I said, sitting back down on the couch. "I think that this is the year that the Mets' two world series wins becomes three."

"You keep thinking that, Kelsi," Lance said.

"You keep _saying_ that, Lance," I replied.

He shot me a look and went back to watching baseball. I yawned. "I'm going to bed," I announced.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I turned on the light. What I saw shocked me.

A ghostly white see-through figure was standing in front of my mirror, looking at herself. She had long, wavy hair, and was wearing a long dress.

"He- hello?" I asked. She didn't react. She only stood there.

Another figure appeared. He was ghostly white and see-through as well. He had short, messy hair, and was dressed in a cloak.

"At birth, we had a decision," the woman said. "We had a decision to chose what path we wished to take. And you chose to be an evil god."

"Because I was barely born, I had no idea what I was doing," the man said. "But now I'm glad that I'm an evil god. Because I met her."

"Luriathlia," the woman said. "Is the goddess of death. She is deadly, and you must stay away from her."

"I will stay will whoever I want,_ sister_!" the man exclaimed.

"It's a shame that you aren't a good god," the woman said, turning around to face the man. "I mean, you could have been accepted by mother and father!"

"Laisynth and David are not my parents!" the man yelled.

"They gave birth to you, I was_ there_!" the woman exclaimed.

"My family is Luriathlia," the man said. "We will stay together for all of time."

"Some warrior may come and destroy one of you," the woman replied. "Remember, little brother, you are an evil god, you _can_ be destroyed."

"Luria and I are the Masters of_ Death, _Ai, we will _not_ die," the man replied.

"Chi, please, you can change!" Ai exclaimed.

_Chi and Ai? The god of blood and goddess of love? Brother and sister? In my room?_

"I have changed already, _Ai_," Chi said. "I have changed into a Master of Death."

"You don't know what you're _doing_!" Ai exclaimed.

"Yes I do," Chi said, turning away. "Goodbye, sister."

The figures slowly faded away as Ai yelled, "Chi-chaaaaaaannnnn!"

I stood there, shocked. Was that a vision of something that came? Or was happening? Or had already come?

Or maybe it wouldn't happen. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I shook my head and got ready for bed.

* * *

My dreams had been quite peaceful nights before this one. In this dream, I was riding a sky blue colored horse through a thunderstorm. I was wearing a simple, red dress. My feet had been covered with red flats. My hair was in a ponytail, tied with a red bow. Over my hands were orange gloves. Ai's Ruby Necklace was hanging over my neck.

All of a sudden, we reached a cliff. I felt like I was going to fall and die. Suddenly, the horse grew magnificent golden wings and flew into the air.

It was magnificent. We flew past forests and towns and oceans. I was too busy admiring the sights to notice that Chi and Ai were flying around me.

I looked up and noticed them. Chi was on my right, Ai on my left.

"_Leave_ Luria!" Ai was yelling.

"I shall stay with her_ forever_!" Chi screamed.

All of a sudden, Chi snapped his fingers and the horse fell down, dead. I screamed, falling through the air, about to die.

I landed in freezing cold water. It was so cold it burned. I screamed, gasping for air. Then I realized- I could breathe in the water, like a fish.

I swam up to the surface, but something inside me told me to keep exploring. So I did. The water was incredibly dark, but I kept swimming. I couldn't see a thing, not even my own hand, but I kept on swimming.

In the distance, I saw a light. It was as bright as the moon on nights when it was full. It glittered and glistened. I swam towards it, ignoring the voice in my head that told me to swim away immediately.

The light got bigger as I swam towards it. After a little bit of swimming, I noticed that the light was coming from a beautiful, pink pearl. It was gorgeous. It glittered, and light shone on it. I was tempted to take it, but I decided not to.

Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere. It took the pearl between its thumb and index finger. I watched as the pearl was pulled closer to the person holding it. I could sort of see this person now.

All I saw was a familiar blue eye and a bunch of pink scales before I was pulled away by a pair of arms.

I was dragged to a dark cave with no water. I found that I could breathe in the air as well. I looked around. I saw a candle and a match on the floor. I lit the candle, blew out the match, and ventured further into the cave.

"Hello?" I asked. "Anybody here?"

I didn't feel alone. I felt a presence in the cave with me. I turned around suddenly, and saw a pair of light brown eyes. I screamed as I felt something sharp being stuck into my stomach. Pain seared across my body as I screamed for someone to help me. Growing weaker, I silently prayed that someone would help me. I was only knocked back by a foot.

I lay on the floor, reaching death. "Please," I muttered. "Help me."

I felt the sharp thing being pulled out of my body, and everything became fuzzy. I saw a long, peach, blue and dark yellow thing walk up to me before I died.

I opened my eyes. I was in a weird place. I was sitting on a dark cloud. Other dark clouds flew around me. The sky was gray.

Something grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Young one, I'm_ begging_ you, please, come with us," Chi said.

"Why do you _want_ me?" I asked.

"Because you possess the thing that no other being possesses," Chi replied.

All of a sudden, the cloud that we were on vanished, and we fell through the sky. I screamed. Chi stopped falling and grew long, black wings. He flew up to the clouds, laughing evilly as I almost reached the spike covered ground-

* * *

"KELSI!"

I woke up screaming to my mother calling my name. "Kelsi, get up, time for school!"

"Oh, right," I said, getting up. That was some nightmare. But what did it mean?…

* * *

Here's how my day went- Period One: Social Studies (eh). Period Two: Chorus (alright, alright). Period Three: Science (um…).

_Period three science_… let's see… Well, I'll just tell you how it went.

* * *

I walked into the classroom, room 502, and expected to see Mrs. Donner standing there. I remembered that she will never be with us ever again when I saw Mr. Nepolotano standing there. His white hair was slicked back, his gray eyes looking over some paperwork, and over his green collared shirt and gray pants, there was a white lab coat. Kind of odd for a teacher to wear a lab coat, even a science teacher, but okay.

I noticed that the room was full of different colored liquids in bottles and beakers. Some looked like some of those liquid candies, others looked like poison. I hesitated to walk into the classroom.

I walked to my usual seat. Everything felt odd without Mrs. Donner. I felt like we had a normal substitute, and Mrs. Donner was in a meeting. But it took me awhile to realize that this was different. Mr. Nepolotano was our real teacher now.

Mr. Nepolotano's eyes scanned the room and rested on me again. He looked at me, and I felt awkward. The only time his eyes had been taken off of me was when the bell rang.

"Okay students, please take your seats," he said. "I am your new science teacher, Mr. Nepolotano, and I hope that we can get to know each other a little better over the remainder of this year and next year, if you have me. Now, let me take attendance."

He took attendance normally, but there was something abnormal about him that only I noticed. I don't know what it was, but there was something… off about Mr. Nepolotano.

"Okay class, Mrs. Donner has finished the Earth science unit with you, correct?" he asked. The class nodded, whispering to each other.

He nodded back, and marked something down in a little red book he had in a pocket in his coat. After putting it away, he turned to us.

"You're supposed to be starting your unit on poisons and chemicals in early June, but I've decided to start it _earlier_," Mr. Nepolotano said. "Now- chemicals and poisons. I think that it's very important to know different chemicals. _Why_ do you think it's important? Think for a minute."

Why was it important to learn about chemicals and such? I thought a bit. Hmm. Maybe if someone is trying to poison you, you can- no, not that… I didn't really know.

Mr. Nepolotano went right into teaching us about different kinds of chemicals and what they do to the earth. He told us how you can combine chemicals, but when doing this, the result can be very poisonous. My science teacher then showed us some results of mixed chemicals that he had in his classroom. He would give a beaker full to one of us, and we would pass it around the classroom.

"This mixture is the most poisonous one," he explained, showing us a beaker full of a navy blue liquid. "It's not _real_ poison, but pretty close. I'm not going to pass it around, and I'm sure that you know why."

The period ended pretty quickly. When the bell rang, everyone started chattering.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun unit," I heard Sabrina say to Andrew.

"Yeah, I was_ wondering_ when we would be taught about chemicals and stuff," Andrew replied in his usual adorable, dreamy voice. "Last year Mrs. Carlotta told us that we'd use that stuff in high school." I remembered our sixth grade math and science teacher, Miss Stephanie Carlotta.

"Do you think he'll let us _mix_ chemicals?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe," Andrew said, and the two walked out of the classroom. I had a strange feeling that Sabrina and Andrew may actually be more than friends.

I had just stepped out of the room, the last person out, when the door quickly shut behind me. I turned around and looked through the window on the door. Mr. Nepolotano was walking away from the door and to his desk. He looked around to make sure nobody was there, and pulled out his red book. I decided to keep watching to see what he was doing. I wasn't sure if I trusted Mr. Nepolotano just yet.

What he did shocked me. He opened the book to a bookmarked page. Out of nowhere, a light blue glowing gem flew out of the book and hovered in front of Mr. Nepolotano.

I almost screamed, but I held my mouth with my hand. Mr. Nepolotano spoke to the gem and nodded to it a few times, but I didn't hear what he was saying. After a minute or two, the gem flew back down to the book, and Mr. Nepolotano closed it. Then he went back to grading homework.

I would have stayed there longer, but the bell would ring in two minutes, and I couldn't be late for period four- ELA.

* * *

The rest of my day- Period four: ELA (yawn). Period five: Gym (Failure). Period six: Italian (eh). Period seven: Lunch (no. just no.). Period eight: Health (ick) Period nine: math (hard!).

Dismissal: Tell Trinity and Nicole about Mr. Nepolotano.

* * *

**SO, how'd you like? Please leave a review in the box below, it really helps!**


	5. The Plan

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been really busy with school (mid-terms are coming up in a few weeks and I've been studying), play rehearsal (we just finished blocking act one!), and most nerve-wracking of all, I'm getting braces for the 1st time this Saturday. I just got spacers in yesterday, and my teeth are in PAIN! I can't even eat pasta without my teeth hurting! They say that spacers are worse than braces, so thank God I get my spacers out when I get my braces on.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Trinity and Nicole were convinced that Mr. Nepolotano was a villain as soon as I told them what had happened that day on the bus.

"Why would he want to start the chemical unit early?" I asked.

"So you would be too interested in chemicals and not notice him acting weird," Trinity replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Her voice's volume dropped immensely. "We need to tell Master Shifu about this, before-"

"-something bad happens," Nicole finished her sister's sentence. That was the cool thing about Trinity and Nicole being so close. Very rarely, they finished each other's sentences.

"_Right_," I replied. "Should we tell the principal?"

Nicole and Trinity looked at me funny. "Okay,_ one_, no one would believe you," Nicole said.

"And _two_, if anyone did believe you, they would be really close to finding out the secret to_ these_," Trinity said, carefully touching the Emerald Necklace. _"Really_, Kelsi, the best person to tell would be Master Shifu."

I nodded. "Language!" Trinity yelled at a group of seventh graders who were using foul language. I shook my head. That's one thing that the animal world didn't have- cursing _children_.

We agreed to meet in the animal world at three thirty, and as soon as I got home I quickly finished the little homework that I had (only a Social Studies worksheet and a worksheet for Italian). Lance was telling me how lucky I am that I don't have a lot of homework, because he got an average amount (to him it's a lot, because he goofs off instead of actually doing it). I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie before leaving at three thirty, and ran up to my room. I put my thumb over my ruby. 'The Jade Palace in the animal world,' I thought.

And I crossed over to the second world- the animal dimension.

* * *

The landing was hard. My body hit the soft grass, which felt incredibly hard on my skin. I landed right next to Trinity and Nicole, who had just arrived, and were rubbing their sore arms and legs. "Found out a better way to land yet?" I asked them.

"That's what _I_ was about to ask _you_," Nicole told me…

* * *

Training. Ever since I had come to the animal world, Kung Fu had been a part of me. It had run in my family, and I had never even known it. Training was a way to improve my Kung Fu skills. I wanted to become a strong and powerful Dragon Sister, just like my ancestors. So I always trained hard. Training came first in the animal world before anything else did. But this time, the first thing we had to do was tell Shifu about Mr. Nepolotano.

When we did, he was _shocked_. "A floating _gem_?" he asked. "_Poisons_ in his _classroom_?"

We nodded. "That _can't_ be good," Shifu muttered.

"What, master?" I asked.

"Humans, this man is _obviously_ a villain," our master explained. "And based on the way he spoke into the gem, he may also be working for someone else."

I looked at him. "_That's bad_," Nicole muttered.

"And even worse, he's in the _human_ world," Trinity pointed out. "The only people who can defeat him is… well, _us_. Cause we have Ai's necklaces."

"True, true," Shifu replied.

"So what should we _do_, master?" I asked. "Should we go right in and fight him?"

"_No_," our master replied. "You must… get to know him better."

We were all shocked at his command. "What the heck?" I asked. "Master, you really don't mean you want us to get to know a villain, _do you_?"

"_Humans,_ it is the only way," Shifu replied. "If you get to know him, you can find out things that only one of his favorite students would know."

"Like what kinds of chemicals are in his room and how deadly they are," I said, getting it a little.

"And, using this information, we can find out on our own if he's planning on using them for evil," Trinity added.

"And we'll get enough information to know when he'll attack!" Nicole added, finishing her older sister's sentence again.

"_Exactly_ humans,_ exactly_!" our master replied.

"But it could take _weeks_ to get to know him," I pointed out.

"It's better than no plan at _all_, Kelsi," Trinity said.

Shifu looked at us "Will you accept this mission?" he asked.

I looked at the girls and smiled. "_Yes_," we all said in unison. Well, of course the answer would be yes. We're the Dragon Sisters, real warriors! And real warriors never turn down a mission, _do_ they?

"So, master, after we get to know him, then what?" Nicole asked.

Shifu turned to look at us. "I will tell you the next phase of this plan when you feel you know much about this enemy," he explained.

I understood why. He didn't want us attacking Mr. Nepolotano on our own. Which I would probably do if he told us when and how to. Because one thing about me which Shifu has probably figured out is that (and I can't believe I'm saying this about myself) I can't take orders. I'm too independent.

* * *

The next day was… how can I describe it?… Exhausting. Period One: Social Studies (no. Just _no_). Period Two: Home and Careers (snore). Period Three: Science.

I stepped into the science classroom. Students were already sitting down, looking excited to start the unit on chemistry. I sat down in my usual spot. When the bell rang, Mr. Nepolotano took attendance, as usual, and started the lesson.

The class wasn't that interesting. The entire period, we took notes on chemistry from a video. Basically, it explained that most chemicals are elements, and appear on the periodic table. All elements are either a solid, liquid, gas, or plasma. There were a few more things, but because of all the stress of having to ask Mr. Nepolotano those questions and having to get to know him, I could barely focus on it.

After the video, the bell rang, and students filed out of the classroom. I stayed behind.

"Mr. Nepolotano?" I asked, coming up to his desk.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes, Miss…"

"_Rider_," I said.

"Rider," he repeated.

"Um, I just wanted to say," I began. I paused. Was this plan really going to work? "I just wanted to say, if you need help with anything, I'm available after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays."

He looked at me and smiled his supposedly evil smile. "Thank you, Miss Rider," he said. "I'll inform you if I ever do need help with something."

I nodded. "You're welcome," I said sweetly. "I, um, have to get to my next class."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Nepolotano said. I saw a smile flash on his face for a second, then vanish.

I smiled, said goodbye, and left.

* * *

Rest of the day: Period four: ELA (yawn). Period five: Gym (fail). Period six: Italian (eh). Period seven: Lunch (so-so). Period eight: Health (ick!). Period nine: math (hmm... Advanced math is easier than I thought).

* * *

"Anything on him yet?" I asked my friends as soon as I arrived on the bus.

"No," Trinity and Nicole said in unison, in a depressed tone.

"He's _really_ secretive," Trinity added. "When I asked him why he had that book, he shoved it in his pocket and said that the bell was going to ring soon, and that he wanted to be left alone."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Are we the only human beings who know that he's an enemy?"

"That would be a 'yes'," I sighed…

* * *

Over the next week, we trained a lot harder. I snapped those arrows, ripped apart that dummy, and jumped over that fire like tomorrow wouldn't come. I pretended they were all my science teacher, and I had to snap his bones, rip him apart, and dodge his fiery attacks.

"You _idiot_," I muttered while leaping over and around the fire that came up out of various holes in the floor. But then I realized, how was he an idiot? For being evil and possibly being ordered by another villain? What if he had to do it? What if he would be killed if he stayed on the good side?

I shook my head, not believing it. I had never thought about villains in that way. I thought that they were evil just to be evil and get power.

But maybe it wasn't that way. Maybe they wanted power because they were poor and needed to support their families. Maybe they were evil because they were being ordered to steal and commit crimes from a higher power, and they may be killed if they disagree to it. Maybe they just want revenge on one person because of the past.

No. '_No, Kelsi,_' I thought. '_Never believe that. Always believe that they're evil, no matter what.'_ But I was lying to myself. That wasn't true. Seraphiniaph, daughter of the Bacon's cat, Kahn, turned from good to evil and then turned good again. She only did that because she wanted revenge, and then realized that what she was doing was foolish and stupid, and that it wasn't Kahn's fault that her mother (his wife) was dead.

So yes, the evil can change. It happens very rarely, but they can change. Like the idiotic teenagers of my world who drink and drive. They can change. Like my parents say, they're doing it to be cool, and have not yet realized that it's wrong. They'll realize it later in life. Until then, they're idiots. They're just as bad as the villains who come to the valley who we have to defeat. In fact, they may be worse. The villains here don't do drugs and smoke and speed and steal. The villains in the human world do.

* * *

I was so caught up in my thinking that I almost didn't notice the screaming coming from the valley below.

It sounded like a young woman. Then a man. Then it erupted into thousands of screams. We all stopped and listened to the cries coming from the valley, not moving, a ball of fire almost setting my skirt in flames.

When we heard evil laughter, we ran down to the valley, and I grabbed the Sword of Heroes on my way there. Shifu met us at the top of the thousand steps, a concerned look on his face.

"Look," he calmly ordered us, looking down on the valley. I almost screamed when I saw it. People were running and screaming, running away from figures dressed in white that I could not identify. At least three structures were in flames. One of them was the shop of…

"Dad!" Po yelled.

He took off running down the steps. We all took off after the Dragon Warrior. The entire way down we ran full speed, and I wondered who was doing this, where they came from, why they were here, and how strong they may be.

As soon as we reached the valley at the bottom of the steps, I took a closer look at the destruction of the valley. Another building had gone up in flames. People ran around screaming, running away from the creatures, who I still couldn't identify.

Po took off running to the Noodle Shop. "Humans, go with Po," Shifu ordered. "Tigress, Crane, Mantis, go to the South. Viper, Monkey, you two and I will go to the East."

"Yes, master," we all said quickly in unison, and we ran off to where we were ordered to go.

My fellow Dragon Sisters and I took off running to Po, who was just arriving at the Noodle Shop. He ran inside and gasped, frozen for a second. We came next to him, and I almost burst into fearful tears when I saw them.

Monsters. They were completely colored white, with humanlike bodies. Their heads were that of a crocodile, with gigantic long eyes that had nothing in them but swirling dusty darkness. The teeth were long and pointed, with some kind of thick red goo coming out of their mouths and staining the floor, their bodies, and their lips. They wore ripped, brown pants.

Nicole started crying out of fear, and Trinity hid behind Po, yelling. I stayed there, immobilized by fear, looking into the eyes of those… creatures. Someone must have done some insane gene slicing to get these things.

"Dad!" Po screamed, running in. I looked at where he was running, and I saw the thing that set me off.

Mr. Ping. Engulfed in flames. Burning to death.

I sliced the first creature I saw with my sword, all my anger building up. Whoever created these monsters was going to pay, and they would pay hard.

* * *

**Wow... This was... scary... And dark. Wonder what's going to happen here? Please leave a review in the box below, it really helps!**


	6. The Attack

**Chapter Six: The Attack**

**So, this chapter will be kind of violent, I guess. Be cautious when entering, thank you.**

**So, I haven't updated a lot because my life has been busy! Play rehearsal, reading (the 'Divergent' series is so ADDICTING!), and of course, getting braces (tomorrow's the day! Today's my last day without braces... I will try and enjoy it!)**

**Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

"Water!" Po screamed, looking to us in a state of desperation. "Someone get water!"

Nicole and Trinity ran away and returned a few seconds later with a huge bucket of water. They dumped it on Mr. Ping, and the fire stopped burning. But the goose was barely breathing at all, his eyes slowly closing, coughing up a storm.

"Come on, dad, stay with me here!" Po exclaimed, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

With Po trying to get his father to hang on, the girls and I were left to fight the creatures. "Be strong, girls, be strong!" I told them before we charged into battle.

I was angry. Angry at the creatures for setting Po's dad on fire. Angry at the person who created this things for sending them to the valley. Angry at the world for letting this happen.

But there was no time to waste. The residents of the valley were depending on us to restore peace to this place. And that was what we were out to do.

The creatures were tough fighters, and we found out that they could set things on fire by just touching them the hard way. So we set up a plan. We would get the creatures to bump into each other by having them chase us. We would almost hit each other, but then run to the side, while the monsters hit each other and went up in flames. That caused them to run around blindly, without any sense of direction. Then we would drench them with water from a well right next door, which we found out would make them melt (their creator must have been into the 'Wizard of Oz').

We had destroyed all the creatures in the Noodle Shop, and there were only a few left in the valley that the Five and Shifu were fighting. The other Dragon Sisters ran to the other warriors to help them, and I ran to Po and his father. Mr. Ping almost wasn't moving, his chest moved only slightly. A few tears trickled down my face when I saw Po leaning over his father, begging him to stay alive, tears formed in his eyes.

"I'll call a paramedic," I told Po after a few seconds of staring. As I ran out of the shop, I prayed that Mr. Ping would be okay and survive. Mr. Ping, who welcomed the girls and I into his house and allowed us a placed to stay for the first night we were here. Mr. Ping, who is the reason that I know the warriors of the Jade Palace and that my friends and I are warriors ourselves.

I ran over ash, past a building destroyed from fire, around, people that were crying and running. I had become familiar with the valley, and I almost knew where everything was. The doctor lived near the steps of the palace. I arrived at his house to find it perfect and untouched by destruction. I flung open the door.

"Doctor Kin Wa!" I called into the house. "Mr. Ping is-" I screamed.

There, right in the middle of the doctor's living room, stood my science teacher, Mr. Nepolotano.

He turned to look at me. "Ah, Miss _Rider_," he said, smiling. "I was expecting you here."

I stood there, frozen to the spot. I didn't know why I was shocked- he was a villain, which we knew, and he was probably the cause of these monsters. So why was I shocked?

I'll tell you why I was shocked- he was here. Of all places in the worlds to conquer, of all the places with great Kung Fu masters, he chose here.

Seeing that I wasn't going to talk, he smiled bigger and walked up to me. "Come, Miss Rider, take a seat," he said. "Let me tell you everything."

I wanted to know everything, but I stayed frozen, my feet glued to the floor. I tried to move them, but the glue was too strong.

"Okay then, we can continue right here, Miss Rider," he replied to my silence, circling around me. "Miss Rider, at the beginning, around the time that I came here, you thought I I didn't know that you were one of the Dragon Sisters, you thought I didn't know of the animal world. But I know so much about the animal world. So much, in fact, that I knew you would be a Dragon Sister before you knew what Kung Fu Panda was."

This was when I became unfrozen. "And how do you know _that_?" I demanded.

"_Careful_, Miss Rider, I give you your grades," Mr. Nepolotano smiled. "And to answer your question, I cannot tell you. My master has advised against it."

"What 'master'?" I asked.

"Nuh uh uh uh, Miss Rider, I'm giving away far too much," Mr. Nepolotano said, waving a finger in my face. "I was given a mission to become your science teacher and teach you to learn more about you, and then go into the animal world to destroy you. I created these monsters and sent them to the valley to destroy the noodle loving father of the fat, useless panda you love."

I dug my hands into my palms to keep from ripping his throat out. _No one_ insults Po like that and gets away with it.

"Then you would come running to the doctor, not being able to bear seeing your _dear_ panda cry over his wounded father like that," Mr. Nepolotano said in a girly, innocent voice. He laughed, now speaking in his normal voice. "Do you know what's more powerful than love, Miss Rider? Using love against someone to take them down. It's what caused my master to gain power. And what caused me to become strong and get my master to agree to train me."

"_Why_?" I asked curiously. "You _must_ have a reason for doing this, Mr. Nepolotano."

"Oh, riches, wealth, things my master will give me when I succeed," he replied. "I will be the richest man on _Earth_, and nobody can get in my way of doing so."

"I think you're wrong there, Mr. Nepolotano," I said, getting into my fighting stance. "The warriors and I will defeat you, and the only place you'll be headed is Chor Gom prison!"

"Ah, Miss Rider, I believe it is not I who is wrong, but you," he said, smiling.

Mr. Nepolotano did not get into a fighting stance, but instead, pulled a glass beaker out of his lab-coat pocket. The beaker was full of a dark, sickly purple liquid that made me want to throw up. He then popped a small metal cylinder, which was halfway inside the beaker, off the top of it, which was keeping the liquid in, and poured the liquid all over the floor. At first, the liquid just lay there, but then smoke rose from it and the area underneath it melted and left a gaping hole inside it. I looked down the hole. All I saw was darkness.

"Acid," I muttered.

"I was _going_ to use it for something_ else,_ but I decided to keep it," Mr. Nepolotano said, smiling, keeping eyes contact with me. "Just in case I met up with the leader of the Dragon Sisters in the animal world. Farewell, student. See you in a little while."

He winked, then jumped into the gaping hole into darkness.

I started at him until he became only a dot and disappeared. A chill went up my spine and I realized that I had to jump after him to catch him and defeat him. But where was I going? Where did that hole lead to? Back to the human world? A secret base? A third world that I didn't know of? Right now I had to just jump in, wherever it went to.

I was just about to jump when I heard a voice cry out my name. I turned around to see my two best friends, sweat running down their foreheads, scars crawling up their arms and legs, shirts a little ripped, panting.

"_Guys_?" I asked. "Those creatures put up a fight, didn't they?"

"No, it was running to and from the well to melt the creatures that got us tired!" Nicole exclaimed, wiping her forehead. "The creatures were easy. A little _too_ easy, which seems odd."

"What's been going on?" Trinity asked. "Did you find out anything?"

I sighed in anger and I explained to the girls everything that had happened to me since they left to help the other warriors fight. They weren't surprised when I told them that Mr. Nepolotano was the cause of the mysterious creatures.

"And now we have to follow him," I finished.

"No _way_," Trinity said, backing up.

I rolled my eyes at my friend. Trinity's very cautious when it comes to… well, anything. That was her- cautious, sensitive, obedient Trinity. The complete opposite of me- daring, always know what to say in defense, not afraid to stand up for something even if it means back sassing my own parents. Nicole, well, she was like a combination of both of us. She's incredibly smart, can divide and multiply like a _ninja_, a bit on the soft side, but a good leader.

"Guys, if you want to get these monsters out of here, and get the villagers out of danger, and save Mr. Ping, than we _have_ to," I explained. "We're the Dragon Sisters._ Hundreds_ of people are depending us."

"Well if _that's_ what being a Dragon Sister means," Trinity started saying, a fierce and doubting look in her hazel colored eyes, "then I don't want…" She stopped.

-To be a Dragon Sister. That was what she was going to say.

I know that Trinity won't remain a Dragon Sister for long. She's cautious, not daring, afraid to get in trouble. And Kung Fu is dangerous, if her mom found out she would get grounded for life, pretty much.

But if she said that out loud, well, she knows what will happen- I'll punch her in the face, Master Shifu will probably kick her out of the palace, I will never accept her anymore, Nicole will be ashamed of her, the other masters won't accept her, and the whole valley will be crying, their faces will turn red, and they'll be quite annoyed. Trinity wouldn't say that out loud, but I know that she really might not want to be a Dragon Sister for life. She'll live in the human world when she gets older, I know it.

"Say that out loud and I'll _punch you in the face_," I growled at Trinity, coming closer to her, telling her that I know what she was going to say. "Now, you don't come and I'm _pushing_ you."

"Fine, we'll go, _jeez_!" Nicole exclaimed. "You first."

"Fine," I muttered. I stood at the front of the hole and I gulped. 'Please, Ai, give me strength,' I thought. I shut my eyes incredibly tight. And then I just jumped.

* * *

First I felt myself falling through the air, like I do when I transport myself to the animal world. I saw nothing, since I shut my eyes. Then I landed- in water.

I was not expecting water. I opened my eyes immediately as the water flooded into my nostrils and mouth, about to fill my lungs. I saw a light above me, and I swam towards it very fast, desperate for air. I came up, taking very deep breaths of sweet, sweet air. I felt my hair wafting around and my clothes floating about the water.

I was in a cavern. It was kind of like a cave, but the floor was all water. There was a rock wall on my right, and a tunnel on my left. The tunnel and the room I was in was lit by torches, so I knew that I wasn't the first one to discover this place. Above me was a long passageway which I had fallen from. I was so far below ground that I couldn't even see the light coming from the valley above me.

"Guys!" I screamed up. I heard a faint cry calling my name. It sounded like Nicole's voice.

"It's a cave, but the floor is water, so hold your nose on the way down!" I yelled, my throat hurting from the volume of my voice. A small voice replied faintly, "Okay, we're coming!"

A few seconds later, water splashed over me and I saw Trinity and Nicole come up to the surface of the water. They looked around, using their swimming skills to stay afloat.

"Why do I all of a sudden feel like _Harry Potter_?" Nicole asked.

"Same _here_, bro," I replied.

"Guys, really, _focus_," Trinity said. "Where would he have gone?"

"Down the tunnel," I replied. "Let's go, girls."

We swam through the water and down the tunnel. The tunnel was very long, and wherever we went it was lit by torches. Eventually, we reached a gigantic door that went down to the floor below the water. I tried to push it open.

"Password, ladies?" I heard a familiar voice ask. My stomach knotted up and my eyes bulged. Mr. Nepolotano.

* * *

**SOOO how'd you like it? Please leave a review in the box below, it really helps! And feel free to spread the word about this series!**


	7. Poisoned

**Chapter Seven: Poisoned**

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter of Weird Science, and it is going to be DRAMATIC and AWESOME. No graphic stuff, but Kelsi's going to ALMOST die... Did I just spoil the whole chapter? DANG IT!**

**I'd like to thank... **

**Animation Universe 2005**

**Shinigamilover2**

**and of course, Shifufangirl!**

**Wow, you guys are AWESOME, thanks a lot for supporting my series and reviewing!**

**I also want to bring to your attention how many reviews my first story has... 64! SIXTY FOUR! Wow! I never expected it to get that popular! That's an average of about 4 reviews per chapter... WOW! Love you guys!**

**The second story has 32 reviews, averaging about 3 reviews per chapter, and this story, so far, has only 12, which is 2 reviews per chapter... That's very good!**

**Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

We looked at each other, our eyes full of shock and desperation. We needed a password, and _now_. What could it be?

"Um… _Stacy_," Trinity guessed.

I heard Mr. Nepolotano curse under his breath. "_Yes_," he hissed at us, and the doors swung open.

I just stared at Trinity. "_Sta-cy_?" I asked.

"It's the name of his sister, I asked him about it," Trinity said, smiling.

The room had a cold, gray and black tiled floor, it was shaped like a dome, and it was made of glass. Beyond the glass was the ocean. Occasionally, a shark or fish swam by. There were desks with all kinds of fancy multi colored liquids in beakers.

We swam up to the floor and pulled ourselves out of the water. My clothes stuck to me, and my hair gripped onto the back of my neck. Since it was wet, the color had turned to a deep brown and all hints of blonde had gone away.

"_Welcome_, Dragon Sisters, to my lair," a voice said. We jumped and saw Mr. Nepolotano meditating on a black mat by the back of the room, wearing a new lab coat, one that had not been drenched by the water. He got up and looked us in the eyes. "Had a nice swim?"

"_No_!" Trinity exclaimed, speaking the truth.

"Are you gonna _fight us_, or what?" Nicole asked.

He laughed. "So confident that you'll win… it's sad, really," he said. "Well, if you insist… but it's not fair._ I'm outnumbered_. The three of you have more strength than I."

"So?" I asked.

He sighed. "I guess," Mr. Nepolotano said, smiling.

And the battle began. Well, for the other Dragon Sisters, it was a battle. I only saw the first few seconds.

No sooner had the battle started than Mr. Nepolotano had me pinned down. Before Trinity and Nicole could kick him off, he opened my mouth by force and poured a lot of green colored liquid down my throat out of a beaker. The liquid tasted like… death.

* * *

I can't describe what death tastes like. All I can tell you is that it had no flavor, but taste was replaced with thought. In my mind I saw people dying, children pleading, people crying for their lovers. I knew that it was death I was seeing, nothing but pure death.

I then saw myself sobbing over two graves, right next to each other. One read, 'RIP, PO PING. THE DRAGON WARRIOR. LOVED BY MANY, MISSED BY EVEN MORE'. The other read, 'RIP, ANDREW MATHLIN- DREAMED OF LOVE, YET NEVER LIVED TO SEE IT.' I was horrified. I had loved both, but never chose one…

And then my world swirled into a pool of darkness, and I was left with nothing but my love, which I had given to nobody. And now they were dead. Both of them…

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was in a room with bamboo walls, floors, and ceiling. I was laying on what felt like a soft bed, and around me there were tables with medicines scattered about. A window was opened, and fresh spring air was coming into the room. I looked up and remembered that Po and Andrew were dead. But was that a dream? Or was it real?

I, determined to find out the truth, stepped out of the hospital bed to find myself in a blue hospital gown, not like the kind they use in the human world. I walked to the door and was about to open it when it was opened by Trinity and Nicole.

"_Guys,_" I said in a tired voice as they engulfed me in a hug.

"What happened to you?" Trinity asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped at her. "Where's Po and Andrew?"

They ignored me. "Sit down, I want to tell you what happened," Nicole said, leading me to my bed.

I shook my head. "_Where's Po and Andrew_?" I demanded.

"Kelsi, calm down, why do you want to see them?" Nicole asked.

I answered her by pushing my friends aside and running down the hospital hallway. "Kelsi!" they cried after me. I ignored them and kept running.

* * *

I eventually heard a familiar voice speaking, and another familiar voice responding. I gasped, eyes filling with tears, smiling, and I flung open the nearest door. What I saw made me cry harder, out of two emotions- happiness and sadness.

I recognized Po, leaning over a hospital bed, smiling over the mess of a bird in the bed. The two looked up to look at me. I gasped when I saw him- Mr. Ping. Or at least, I think it was him. He looked totally unrecognizable. His feathers were all burned off, revealing his pink skin underneath. His eyes weren't full of the energy that I had seen before, but that energy was replaced with exhaustion. He smiled when he saw me, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was an exhausted, hurt smile. I burst into tears immediately, then ran up and hugged Po.

"Kelsi?" he asked. "You okay?"

"You're alive," I bawled. "You're both alive. I thought that you both…" I didn't finished, but cried away.

"Thank goodness that the doctor hadn't fled the valley just then," Mr. Ping said, in an exhausted, cracking voice. I nodded, continuing to cry.

* * *

The two filled me in on what happened- when I ran off to get the doctor, Po saw him running from the valley and called him in to help. The five, Shifu, and Trinity and Nicole came back saying that the monsters were defeated. So Trinity and Nicole went off to find me. When they didn't come back, all the other masters came to find us, reached us in Mr. Nepolotano's lair, and found Trinity and Nicole fighting their science teacher and an unconscious me on the floor. I had been given a potion that would knock me out for a good five days, which they found out later. They battled, and Mr. Nepolotano forfeited after about fifteen minutes. Trinity and Nicole made him resign as science teacher, and he was sent to Chor Gom prison, where he will remain for life. Mr. Ping was healed very quickly, he would be able to leave the hospital in a week.

After hearing the story, my face turned bright red instead of a smile forming on my face. I hated them. I hated the evil in both worlds. Why couldn't all the evil just… disappear? A lot of other people were wondering that, but they had other people to make the evil go away. Like the people in the valley. They have the warriors of the Jade Palace to make the evil go away. But they don't know that we can't just snap our fingers and rid the worlds of evil. They don't know that even I, the leader of the Dragon Sisters, beg for someone to rid the world of evil. That's my job, to fight off evil, but even I cannot do that. I can prevent evil from attacking the valley, but I cannot rid the worlds of evil.

I sighed, looking into the green eyes of the Dragon Warrior. With the power of a warrior comes great responsibility. We must keep the worlds safe, even if we cannot keep them safe forever. And what we warriors have learned from this experience is that we must destroy an evil force before it reaches the valley, or else this will happen, and maybe worse. I don't know about anyone else, but I think that if anyone dies or is hurt because of evil, the warriors of the Jade Palace will be blamed. I can't blame them for blaming us- it's our duty to protect the valley. And that's why we must protect the valley until death. Or for us Dragon Sisters, until we either die or decide to live in the human world.

* * *

We left the hospital the next day and arrived at the palace. I immediately ran off to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and sat down to mediate. I needed to calm down after this tragic chain of events.

"Grandma Sylvia," I whispered as I tried to calm down underneath the peach tree. "I hope you're proud of me. I wish you were still alive so that you could… guide me. Even if you didn't know of the animal world, you could still guide me. I miss you. I hope you're enjoying that fake rose I gave you."

There was silence for a moment as I looked up at the sun, in the middle of the sky, looking down on me as if it were guarding me. Then, I closed my eyes and heard a female voice say, "I love it, Kelsi dear, but I cannot keep this beautiful gift. Here."

I almost screamed as I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw nobody. I realized that I had been alone. But who had said that? Was it… no, it couldn't be. Grandma Sylvia had been dead for years. But who else would call me 'Kelsi dear'?…

* * *

"Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do."

Trinity looked up from her raspberry ice. "Um… Glad You Came by The Wanted?"

"Ding ding ding!" I said. "A point for Trinity. Lance, how many points is that?"

Lance marked something on a piece of paper in a notebook and looked up. "Seven to two, Trinity."

"Beat that, sister!" Trinity said to Nicole.

"That's not fair!" Nicole exclaimed, almost knocking her vanilla ice cream to the floor. "Trinity knows all these songs, and I don't! Can you sing something that I know?"

"Sorry, Nicole, rules are rules," I said. "I sing the beats of the refrain of a song, and whoever raises their hand first gets to answer. If they get it correct, they gain a point. If they get it wrong, they lose a point. Those are the rules of 'Guess the Beats'."

"I hate this game," said Nicole as she slumped down in the bench. I shook my head as Lance threw out his empty styrofoam container that read, 'Milling's Italian Ices: Italian Ices, Smoothies, Ice Cream, and much more!'.

"You're such a fail, Nicole," laughed Lance's best friend, Matt Pang. He licked his chocolate ice cream as it dripped over his hand. I handed him a napkin and he wiped his hand.

I dug into my little black pure and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Okay, I've decided what I want. Be back in a second," I told my friends as I stood up and got off the bench, walking to the front of the Italian ice shop. It had taken a while of convincing to let Mrs. Bacon go with Lance, Matt, and I to 'Milling's Italian Ices'. Our parents had finally allowed us to go alone (it was only down a couple blocks), and now we were sitting on the bench near it, eating our treats.

I ordered a root beer float and walked back to my friends (well, friends and Lance and Matt). Lance and Matt started talking to each other, so the girls and I talked by ourselves.

"Well, Mr. Nepolotano's gone," Trinity said. "Who do you think's going to teach us?"

"Who cares?" I asked. "All that matters is that he's gone. But why do you think he had the book and floating gem?"

They shrugged. "Who knows?" Nicole asked. "Maybe he's taking orders from a higher power, and that's the way they communicate."

"Or he just likes gems a lot," Trinity suggested. We glared at her. "It's possible," she added.

"Well, now we know to never let evil reach the valley ever again," I said. "We have to defeat evil before it reaches the valley. That way we won't endanger the valley residents."

"But it's not our fault for endangering them," said Nicole. "It's the fault of the cruel evil beings who thought to attack the valley in the first place."

We nodded, continuing to eat our delicious treats. Lance and Matt stopped talking to each other. "Want to continue the game?" Lance asked.

I nodded. "Okay, next song: Do-do-do-do-DO-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do," I started singing…

* * *

Evil cannot really be defeated. It can just be prevented for a bit. Then it will rise again. I will never believe that evil can actually disappear for good. The best thing that we warriors can do is prevent it from hurting others. But even though everyone expects us to, we cannot really destroy evil forever. There will always be evil out there, whether it's an idiotic teenager in the human world or a crocodile bandit in the animal world. Being a warrior has taught me that a warrior's purpose is not to make all evil disappear, although it seems that way. It is to defeat evil forces one by one, but we cannot defeat all evil. Evil will continue to rise all over the worlds, and we cannot defeat all of it. We can only defeat the evil around us. And even if we don't defeat all evil, defeating a small group of evil bandits, or even one criminal, brings us joy that we did something good, that we helped the worlds to become a better place. As I said before, we can never defeat all evil and 'make world peace' (which, by the way, will never be achieved). We can defeat a few villains and make the worlds a slightly better place. And until I die or chose to live in the human world, I will continue to make the world a better place, no matter what the cost.

* * *

**Deep, right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really motivates me to write and lets me know that my fans are reading my stories! If you review, a special shout out will go to you in the first chapter of the next story!**

**Season one, book 4 is going to be coming pretty soon. Probably on Monday (since I'm off that day for Martin Luther King Jr. Day, I will do a lot of writing) or next Saturday/Friday. The story is going to be titled 'Kingdom Come', after the song 'Kingdom Come' by The Civil Wars. Please look out for it!**

**Well, thanks, everyone! Please review, yeah... BYE!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


End file.
